1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatic control of multiple cameras for supporting an effective camera view angle in a broadcast, a movie, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video view angle is a very important factor in a broadcast, a movie, etc. and there are many known techniques for the video view angle. In recent years, there have been efforts to provide more realistic videos to viewers using a plurality of cameras. For example, a video photographing technique called a bullet time used in a movie, “Matrix” is a technique producing a video through fine camera shuttering after hundreds of cameras are disposed around actors.
However, in case of using the video photographing technique such as the bullet time, when a problem occurs after the video is produced, it is difficult to rephotograph and edit the video. Further, it requires a lot of efforts and much time to install and control hundreds of cameras.
Meanwhile, in the case of the movie, since enough photographing time can be given, various view angles can be applied using a plurality of cameras. However, in the case of broadcast contents such as sport relay broadcasting, outputting and editing videos should be performed substantially in real time or with a delay time of just several minutes. Therefore, a broadcasting station that prepares for broadcast contents such as athletic events is producing real-time videos by deploying expert cameramen and the plurality of cameras together.
However, in a video photographing technique using the expert cameramen, videos photographed by each camera or a main camera depend on senses or abilities of the expert cameramen. That is, when the videos photographed by the expert cameramen show a difference in view angle, it is difficult to transfer consistent videos to the viewers. As a result, the video photographing technique requires a video control system equipped with a lot of human resources and equipments in order to control the difference in view angle of the videos.